High school sucks (title subject to change)
by SilverGin
Summary: The Fairy Tail characters are in the best magic high school in the world. Andi is the new student. Only thing? She's pretending to be a guy and can't control her magic and... could she be a dragon slayer. She's certainly keeping secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my first Fairy Tail story. I hope I got everyone in character. I don't own Fairy Tail. Please review.

Loud angry music filled my ears as I stared out the open window of my dad's beat up Chevy. He was dropping me off at a boarding school in the middle of nowhere. Guilds Academy the top magic school in the world. A shrill shriek cut through my music. I sighed and pulled out my earbuds and shut off my I-pod as I turned in my seat to face the beautiful two year old baby girl in the back seat. She had short hair in two tiny pigtails that resembled mint chocolate chip ice cream, a light green color from our mother that I had never really talked to and who had only appeared long enough to drop my baby sister on my father's doorstep, and chocolate brown streaks here and there from whoever her father was, and bright blue eyes.

"What is it Kiya?" I asked. Kiya crooned and clapped her hands together. I grinned at her, but it kind of hurt. That was my only regret. Going to Guilds meant that I would be separated from Dad and Kiya. I sighed, turned back around in my seat, and placed my elbow on the windowsill my cheek resting against my fist.

"We can always turn back." My father spoke in a calm tone. He wasn't trying to patronize me or anything. He was giving me a way out, a chance to forget about the curse my mother had left me.

"No, I want to do this." I said surprised my voice didn't quiver. To say going to Guilds was something I had to do would place a heavier burden on my father's shoulders than I was ready for. It was Dad's turn to sigh.

"If you're sure about this I suppose there's nothing I can say to talk you out of it." Dad said pulling into an empty parking space.

"I'll go inside and finish the paperwork. You get your stuff and bring in Kiya so she can say her good-byes." Dad said. I nodded and slid out of the cab of the truck. I slipped my messenger bag's strap over my head and yanked my suitcase out of the bed before popping open the door to Kiya's seat. I reached across her and unbuckled her before pulling her out and resting her against my hip before using my other hip to bump the door close. I headed inside.

Unfortunately something caught Kiya's eyes as soon as I entered. She squirmed out of my arms and started after what appeared to be a black cat running on its back two legs with a sword strapped to its back. It didn't really take me off guard, after all this was a school of magic, but I still couldn't lose my little sister. Dad would kill me. "Kiya, wait up!" I shouted. I had long since dropped my suitcase and my bag was now bouncing almost painfully against my hip. I rounded a corner sharply and nearly lost my balance only to stop dead in my tracks. The cat was perched on some guy's shoulder and Kiya was trying to climb up the guy's leg to get to it. "Kiya!" I shouted slowly approaching the strange trio.

"Does the runt belong to you?" The guy asked pulling Kiya off of him and holding her by the back of her purple short sleeve onesie.

"She's my baby sister yes." I said holding my arms out. They guy let got. Kiya landed in my arms with a happy squeal.

"Any particular reason she's chasing my cat?" The guy growled. I pressed my lips together in a firm line to suppress the urge to sigh.

"Well clearly she's a two year old who has a thing for cats." I said glad I was able to keep the biting poison out of my voice.

"Yeah yeah!" Kiya said crawling out of my arms and onto my back.

"A thing for cats? She was trying to kill me." The cat protested. I lifted an eyebrow.

"The worse she would have done is pull on your tail and smother you with love. You have a freakin' sword. I think you're safe." I argued crossing my arms. I sighed and brought a hand to my forehead as I received a glare in reply. Morons. I turned. I had to get back to Dad and get my suitcase. After all once Dad filled out the paper work that was it. He and Kiya would be gone. I wouldn't see them again until the holidays and even than it wouldn't be for long.

"Hey! Where are you going?" someone asked me. I ignored them and headed back towards the office. Only problem? I was lost.

"Crap." I groaned hanging my head.

"Are you lost?" A girl voice asked me. I turned to see a blue haired girl smiling at me.

"Sadly." I grumbled shoving my hands deep into my pockets.

"I can show you around if you'd like." The girl told me.

"Kiya. Kiya." Kiya said happily. The girl smiled at her.

"Oh and who's this cutey?" The girl asked sweetly.

"She's my little sister Kiya. I'm Andi. Who are you?" I asked.

"The new student. Explains why you're lost. I'm Levy by the way.' She said leading the way. We stumbled upon my suitcase along the way. "So besides Kiya who are you with?" Levy asked.

"My da. He's just filling out some last minute paper work." I answered. "Kiya ran off so I had to go find her." I said as Levy opened her mouth, probably to ask why I wasn't with my dad. We made it to the office without any further mishaps.

"Where'd you run off to?" Dad asked not sounding worried. He knew I could look after myself and Kiya at the same time.

"Kiya saw a cat and decided she wanted to play tag." I said placing Kiya in Dad's arms.

"Did you catch 'em?" he asked her. Kiya pouted.

"I don't think he wanted to play." I spoke. Dad sighed.

"Alright squirt be careful." Dad told me reaching forward and ruffling my hair. I sighed.

"I will be I promise. I'll come home in one piece." I replied. Kiya shook her head looking between Dad and I before she threw her head back and let out an unnatural shrill scream.

"Hey, Kiya, sweetheart, I'll be home before you know it." I crooned trying to calm her down. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Promise?" She asked in that sweet innocent voice of hers holding out her pinky.

"From the bottom of my heart." I replied linking my own pinky with hers. I sighed as Dad and Kiya walked out. It hurt, but I'd get over it. A hand on my shoulder surprised me out of my thoughts and made me jump about two feet in the air.

"Come on, I grabbed your paper work. I'll show you to your room after all we wouldn't want you getting lost again." Levy said. I nodded and swiped an arm over my eyes glad no tears had fallen. Levy and I were silent as we walked to my room. Here we are. Room two-oh-three." Levy said she opened the door and handed me my paper work.

"Thanks." I told her before turning and coming face to face with my roommate. The guy with the cat. Oh great. Why did I have the sudden feeling I was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I don't own Fairy Tail. I thank Diana Dragneel for following and reviewing. And here comes chapter two.

"What are you doing here?" The guy grumbled.

"Well if this is your room then I'm your new roommate." I said throwing my book bag onto the top bunk since the guy was lounging on the bottom bunk. "Which desk is yours?" I asked examining the room. The bunk bed was shoved against the far wall with a door on either side. One was probably the bathroom and the other the closet. On one wall was a desk and a dresser. The other wall was identical. The guy glared. He could have a problem with it all he wanted. He could also get over it.

"The left side is mine." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes and kicked open my suitcase. I set up my laptop and other electronics. A charger for my cell phone, a charger for my I-pod, the laptop charger, and my alarm clock.

"If that thing goes off I'm chucking it out the window." The guy grumbled.

"Uh-huh. Whatever." I replied setting the time and then setting the alarm for five o'clock in the morning. "So are you going to introduce yourself?" I asked as I stuffed my clothes in the dresser.

"Gajeel." Was all the guy said. I rolled my eyes for a second time.

"I'm Andi." I told him, but he probably wouldn't care. I sighed and pulled out my mini fridge.

"What's that for?" Gajeel asked as I plugged it in.

"Snacks obviously." I answered, trying to keep the duh out of my statement though it was in my tone, and loading it up with the candies, sweets, and snacks that I'd stored in my suitcase.

"Sweet tooth?" The cat questioned as he stood a top my fridge.

"Yeah and who are you?" I asked digging through the rest of the stuff I my suitcase. I was looking for my I-pod dock.

"PantherLily." He answered. I pulled out the dock and checked out the batteries and sat it on my desk.

"I can't imagine everybody goes around calling you Panterliy so any nicknames?" I asked stacking my books on the bookshelf part of the desk.

"Lily." The cat said simply. I sighed and shut my now empty suitcase before standing and kicking it under Gajeel's bed. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Easier to get to this way." I told him.

"Why would it matter how easy your suitcase is to get to?" Lily asked. I shrugged I'd probably gotten the runaway gene from my mother, but I wasn't going to tell two complete strangers that.

LUCY

Gajeel walked in with a new kid trailing behind him. The new kid had short wavy bright light green hair and bored looking pink almost magenta colored eyes that flickered over the class. He wore a loose T-shirt, shorts, and converse. Hooked to one of the belt loops of the shorts was a baseball cap. Something was off, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"Mr. Combs?" The teacher asked as Gajeel took his seat and the boy leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

"Yep." The boy muttered his eyes scanning across the room. He was looking for something, but what was it? The teacher shook his head probably thinking about how he had to deal with one more kid with an attitude.

"Go sit in between Lucy and Juvia." The teacher said waving a hand in our general direction.

"Pardon, but I don't believe Lucy and Juvia are known to me." The boy said lazily in some kind of accent I couldn't place.

"I'm Lucy." I informed him. The boy rolled his eyes, but started towards us anyway. Hmmmm. The boy seemed to have an issue with the school, but then why did he even come here? "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Andi." He said simply reaching into the bag at his side to pull out a notebook.

"How do you like the academy so fare?" I wondered as the notebook was opened and a pen was withdrawn from the bag. Andi gave a one armed shrug and started copying notes from the board. "Why are you here?" I inquired. Andi sighed and turned to face me bringing his pen to his lips.

"Someone close to me suggested that I learn to control the magic my mother cursed me with. She taught me a little, but…" Andi trailed off with a shake of his head. Someone close to him? I wondered who that was. And his mother cursed him with magic? How was that possible?

"What type of magic do you use?" I asked though it seemed that Andi was through talking. He sat there taking notes and ignoring me. Something was off about him, I couldn't put my finger on it. The way he sat with his elbow on the desk with his hand cupping his neck. The way his hand flew across the page as he jotted down notes. Holy crap! He was a she! But how would I confront her about it. I mean, why was she pretending to be a guy in the first place? It didn't make sense. I watched her throughout class each little movement she made amplified my thought that she was a girl. As the bell rang I grabbed her arm. She whirled around on me pink eyes hardened pools of anger.

"Why are you pretending to be a boy?" I hissed in her ear. Andi yanked her arm out of my grasp as her eyes narrowed.

"I don't have a clue what you're going on about Lucy though I suggest you think before you make careless accusations." She growled.

"I don't mean to offend you, but you're a girl. I know it. I just want to know why you're pretending to be a guy." I whispered as we walked to our next class. It surprised me that she was actually staying with me. Andi sighed and looked away.

"It's none of your business." She grumbled, but she was defiantly less hostile.

"I just want to know because if it's a good reason I wanna help you." I told her. Andi turned back to me surprise and mistrust etched in her face.

"Really?" She asked in a guarded tone.

"Yes, just tell me." I prodded. Andi glared before sighing again.

"Back home I use to get teased because I'm so boyish and brash. The girls back home were cruel and the boys weren't much better. I decided when I came here I wouldn't let the same thing happen. My dad agrees with me." Andi spoke after a while.

"Does your dad know you've got a guy roommate?" I countered. Andi pressed her lips in a tight line.

"No." She answered. I shook my head. Of course not.

"Well we better pray your roommate never finds out. Who is her anyway?" I wondered depending on who it was would affect what extremes we'd have to go to.

"Gajeel." Andi said simply as if it didn't bother her in the least.

"Try not to get on his nerves and you should be safe."

"Relatively." Andi grumbled.

"You don't like him?" I asked in surprise. I shouldn't have been but something about Andi's attitude. It seemed as if she and Gajeel would get along swimmingly.

"He's alright." She replied. I rolled my eyes. It was tough to get a reading on Andi, but I knew someone who might be able to.

"Would you be willing to tell someone else your secret to keep it from the school?" I asked.

"Who?" Andi asked cocking her head to one side.

"Levy." I answered.


End file.
